


После битвы

by youwouldntgetit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwouldntgetit/pseuds/youwouldntgetit
Summary: Написано по заявке: Вскоре после битвы за Хогвартс Драко предлагает Гарри сделать минет «в благодарность за спасение мира»От автора: Написано для Draco's birthday party в Живом Журнале
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	После битвы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After the Battle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213480) by [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/pseuds/birdsofshore). 

> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

Гарри не знал, где именно он находится, но точно был уверен, что не в своей постели. Было мягко и темно и, черт, он мог бы проспать еще тысячу лет. Или десять тысяч.  
Поначалу ему не снились сны. Однажды, проснувшись, он обнаружил еду и воду возле кровати. Все его тело ныло от дикой усталости, а любые мысли бередили его душевные раны. Он не смог заставить себя поесть. Но вода, смочившая пересохшее горло, успокоила своей восхитительной прохладой, и Гарри снова откинулся на подушки и заснул. Казалось, очень много времени прошло, прежде чем Гарри перевернулся на спину, решив, что пора открыть глаза. Но для этого ему пришлось бы приложить слишком много усилий, поэтому он просто лежал, снова задремав, пока не почувствовал, как матрас прогнулся под чьим-то весом. На мгновение Гарри подумал, что его снова пришли убивать, но ему было все равно, даже если бы кто-нибудь попытался. Но в любом случае, глаза он открыл.  
Рядом с Гарри сидел Драко Малфой и смотрел в окно. В тусклом свете Гарри увидел острые черты его надменного лица и серое пятно грязи на скуле.  
Гарри ждал, но Малфой все молчал и не шевелился, но его тощие плечи застыли в напряжении.  
Гарри казалось, что язык стал неповоротливым и странно сухим.  
— Что тебе нужно, Малфой?  
Малфой не отвечал, наверное, с минуту, затем облизнул губы.  
— Все закончилось, — его голос звучал так, будто он давно не разговаривал.  
— Да, — вообще-то Гарри не задумывался об этом, но Малфой был прав. — Да, все закончилось.  
Малфой уставился на Гарри. Гарри попытался поискать очки, но не знал, куда, черт возьми, он их положил. Затем Малфой наклонился и поднял их с пола.  
— Вот, — он отдал очки, Гарри надел их на нос и приподнялся на локтях.  
Малфой растянул губы в подобии улыбки:  
— Мы живы. Мы оба все еще живы.  
— Ага, живы, — Гарри потер глаз. Казалось, будто в глаза насыпали песка. — Я спал. Зачем ты пришел?  
В тусклом свете глаза Малфоя казались серебристыми.  
— Чтобы… чтобы сказать спасибо.  
— ЧТО? — Гарри засмеялся. Это было так неожиданно. Острая боль вспыхнула где-то в ребрах. Вся эта ситуация казалась такой сюрреалистичной, словно сон. Может, это и был сон.  
Малфой скользнул рукой под тонкую простыню, которой обернулся Гарри. Под ней Гарри был только в боксерах и в грязной футболке, которую не снимал уже два дня подряд. Или даже три.  
Пальцы у Малфоя были холодные и гладкие. Гарри почувствовал, что они слегка дрожат, когда Малфой сунул руку ему под футболку.  
— Что ты делаешь? — Гарри сам не знал, почему он просто продолжает лежать. Малфой коснулся его живота, и в этом месте побежали мурашки. Наверное, это сон, или Гарри все еще мертв. А может, возвращение к жизни и смерть Реддла — все это было сном.  
— Говорю спасибо, — сказал Малфой. Его холодные осторожные пальцы скользнули под резинку боксеров, ослабив ее давление на бедра.  
Гарри не ожидал, что его член дернется от предвкушения и смущения. Не ожидал почувствовать, как от желания сводит низ живота. Не после всего случившегося. Но у Малфоя были умелые и уверенные руки, и Гарри почувствовал, как медленно, но верно по его телу разливается жар.  
Гарри издал звук, похожий на нечто среднее между рваным стоном и вздохом. И Малфой выглядел так, словно не ожидал этого. Гарри видел, как дернулся его кадык, когда он сглотнул. А затем Малфой полностью стянул простыню, и теперь они выглядели так оба.  
Член Гарри, покрасневший и твердый, нетерпеливо дернулся вверх. Резинка от боксеров сбилась под самые яйца. Малфой своей бледной рукой обхватил член Гарри, держа его почти нежно.  
— Черт! Что?.. — только и смог сказать Гарри, и Малфой наклонился вперед, приоткрыл губы, высунул язык, и, черт, провел им прямо по головке члена. Гарри буквально подбросило вверх, будто ударило электрическим разрядом от ощущений влажности, тепла и шелковистого скольжения языка Малфоя по щели.  
— Аххххх, — простонал Гарри, и после этого промычал что-то нечленораздельное, издав намного больше шума, чем он ожидал. Он откинулся на подушки, пока Малфой, усевшись на него сверху на узкой кровати, вытворял невозможные, удивительные вещи сначала своим ртом, затем языком, а после губами и языком одновременно. Гарри никогда раньше не чувствовал ничего подобного. У него перехватило дыхание, когда Малфой насадился ртом прямо до основания, и член Гарри был охвачен жестким влажным жаром. Это было так хорошо, что Гарри закричал, срывая голос и выгибая все свое тело в рот Малфоя.  
Малфой выпустил член изо рта и посмотрел на Гарри, тяжело дыша, затем немного задрал его футболку и положил руку на грудь, где чувствовались сильные и частые удары сердца. Он окинул Гарри голодным взглядом, будто бы запоминая выражение его лица. Затем он снова наклонился и, о боже, обхватив губами член Гарри, застонал.  
Мерлин. Гарри мог позволить себе наслаждаться этим во сне. Это было отлично. Было так правильно царапать руку Малфоя, переплетать пальцы и держаться за драгоценную жизнь. Так правильно схватиться за светлые волосы и шептать поток бессвязных слов восхищения. Все было правильно. Малфой не останавливался и не прекращал сосать, даже когда волны удовольствия затянули в ослепительное, неудержимое блаженство, и Гарри толкался в его рот снова, и снова, и снова, будто бы это никогда не закончится, будто бы он будет кончать в сладкий, одуряюще жаркий рот Малфоя вечно.  
И, о боже, затем он так устал. Его сознание плыло. Он пытался удерживать глаза открытыми, но они упорно слипались. Он почувствовал, как Малфой натянул на него боксеры и накрыл простыней, прохладной и нежной. Когда он приоткрыл глаза, то увидел, что Малфой смотрит на него. С серьезным выражением лица он осторожно снял очки с Гарри и положил куда-то. Гарри не знал куда, но его это не заботило. Какой странный сон. Он удивился, почему из всех людей его подсознание выбрало именно Малфоя, но потом решил, что это тоже неважно.  
Тело Гарри охватывало чувство глубокого спокойствия, сглаживая боль, смягчая острые грани его душевных ран, словно бальзам. Он полностью отпустил себя и позволил истощению утянуть его в небытие.

Час спустя, когда Гарри проснулся, Малфой, конечно, уже ушел. Если он вообще приходил. У кровати стояло еще больше еды, чем прежде, и Гарри накинулся на нее. Также Гермиона оставила записку, но он решил прочитать ее позже. Желудок сводило от голода, руки дрожали, когда Гарри рвал хлеб, но в этот момент он чувствовал, как кровь бьется в его жилах.  
Что там говорил Малфой во сне?  
«Все кончено».  
«Мы все еще живы».

В следующий раз Гарри увидел Малфоя первого сентября в Большом Зале. Гарри не знал, почему он продолжает смотреть туда, где за Слизеринским столом сидит Малфой. Сила привычки, наверное. Сначала Малфой просто сидел молча со стаканом сока, видимо, задумавшись, но затем он потянулся к блюду, заваленному множеством фруктов, и взял персик. Гарри почувствовал, как его член шевельнулся, когда увидел, как Малфой своими белыми зубами откусывает маленькие аккуратные кусочки спелой мякоти. Гарри заставил себя отвести взгляд. Смешно. Наслаждаться гребанным сном, когда он был в полубреду после битвы, это одно. А жадные взгляды на Малфоя в реальной жизни — совсем другое. Это зашло слишком далеко.  
Пока Гарри ужинал, светлая макушка Малфоя все время привлекала внимание, маячила на периферии его зрения. Завтра он будет умнее и сядет спиной к Слизеринскому столу. Он последний раз бросил взгляд на Малфоя и с удивлением обнаружил, что Малфой смотрит на него. Гарри не мог отвести взгляд.  
Лицо Малфоя было нечитаемым. Он последний раз куснул персик и небрежно уронил косточку на тарелку. Он пристально посмотрел Гарри в глаза и вытер уголок рта пальцем, а затем, очищая его от сока, нарочито медленно облизнул его.


End file.
